


Dean Winchester and his Merry Men

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Hunter.... And friend to the Winchesters, Bobby, Garth, and Jody. While hunting alone in Kentucky you come across a Gen. You call on your friends for help but before you can get there You are overtaken by the monster. Can they get there before its to late, and even if they do will you want to come back from the world it has provided for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smooth Criminal

you press against the dirt wall behind you and suck in a breath of air. Damn that thing is big.. You think. You had heard of a Gen before from your good friend Dean Winchester but you had never actually seen one before.

How in the hell did he say to kill the damn thing?

You try to remember what he had told you. Was it silver? Was it Lambs blood? Was it both? Shit what was it he had said? You peek around the corner of the old mine and Cuss when you realize the creature wasn't there. A big part of you wants to go deeper into the tiny tunnel but the truth is if you're not sure how to kill the thing it would be pure suicide. Slowly you back up keeping your eyes on the darkness infront of you. Not until you are safely back inside your ( fav car) do you breathe a since of relief. You toss it into gear and speed off down the dirt road. Grabbing your phone you dial Dean. The Phone rings twice before going to Voice mail.

" Hey , its Dean you know what to do.... Beep" 

" Dean it's ( Y/N) I'm in Sugar Water Kentucky..... I have a Gen on my hands, could use your advice give a call k? thanks." You disconnect and glance out your mirror... its starting to rain and a chill runs down your spine. You hit speed dial on your phone.

"You've got Bobby Singer. If Its important leave me a message and if your selling something stop calling you idjit." 

" Bobby.... It's y/n... Hey I could some info on a Gen... I Called Dean but no answer... Call me ok? Thanks."

You round the bend and stop at a small gas station,, before heading on to the shitty and only motel you are staying at. You hop out of your car and step inside. The place was small and rather dusty. You give a nod at the man behind the counter before heading off to the bath room. You grimace at the poor condition of the bath room.. You splash water on your face and look at yourself in the cracked mirror. You take your phone from your pocket and call Sam..

"Hi... Its Sam. I cant get to the phone... If you leave me your name and number ill call you back."

" Damn Sam... What the hell? Everyone go on vacation or something? Look I left your brother and Bobby a message Id appreciate if someone would call me back like yesterday. Thank you." You hung up. You hadn't meant for it to come off so rude but you were starting to feel like they were all advoiding you for some reason. You stepped out of the bathroom grabbed a MtDew and bag of Doritos and went to pay. 

" 3.20" The cashier said. You tossed a five at him and glanced up at the small tv. The news was on talking about the two young teenagers that had gone missing a couple of days before found dead... drained of blood. Your stomach turned as the guy gave you your change, you hurried out the door. Before you reached your car you had your phone in your hand again.

" Go for Garth."  
" Garth thank God... It's Y/N" You say relieved.  
" Hey Y/N How are you?" He asks  
" Ok... look Garth I need some advice." You say.  
" Sure."  
" Well How in the hell do you kill a Gen?" You ask leaning against your open car door.  
" You Have a Gen? Wow... You be careful with those things. Their meaner than a rabid dog and twice as fast." He tells you.  
" Yeah I know... But How Do I kill it?" You ask.  
He says something but you don't pay any attention as you get the feeling that something is watching you.

" Did you get that?" Garth asks.  
Slowly you turn to come face to face with the Gen. He looks down at you.

" Shit." You say.  
" Y/N?" Garth asks concerned.  
The beast reaches out and touches you. You scream and drop the phone. 

" Y/n?!" Garths panicked voice yells from the phone but you cant reply as you go limp in your attackers arms.

Dean, Sam.

" Thanks a lot for your help Guys." Jody said 

" Anytime for you Jody... You know that." Sam assures her.

"And it was nice to finally meet you Charlie." Jody said 

" You to although I feel like we already know each other." Charlie says. Suddenly Dean and Sams Phones Start beeping.

"looks like you found the one spot for cell service around here." Jody teased.

" Dude I have like 6 messages from Bobby and Garth each." Dean says.

" Me Too." Sam Says they look at each dreadfully as Sam Dials Bobby, and hit Speaker.

" Where the hell are you?" Bobby Answered.

" We were helping Jody with a case in Haytte IL... We had no Cell service Bobby.... Why what happened?" Sam asked eyeing his Brother.

" Garth was on the Phone with y/n when ...."

Bobby let his voice trail not wanting to finish his sentence.

" Is y/n ok?" Dean Asked

" We Don't know Garth Was talking to her and she screamed, then the phone went dead, She was tracking a Gen but we have no idea where. She said she had left you and Dean messages did she say where?" Bobby asked.

" Deans checking now." Sam told Bobby.

Deans heart sank when he heard your voice on his phone. 

" Sugar water Kentucky." Dean said taking off for the car Charlie on his tail.

" I'll tell Garth and well meet you there." Bobby said before disconnecting. Dean Stopped and looked at Charlie.

" You should stay here." He suggested.

" Are you kidding me? Shes one of my closest friends.... I'm going!" Charlie insisted Dean looked at Sam and Jody.

" Hey I'm right behind you." Jody said Truck keys in hand. Sam Shrugged.

" Fine Lets move it!" Dean said slidding behind the wheel.

" A damn Gen! What in the hell was she thinking she has no experience with a Gen." He snapped as they sped off.

" How long does she have?" Charlie forced herself to ask.

" Two maybe three days." Sam says. He was listening to the message you had left him and whinced. " She called us about 12 hrs ago." Sam said.

" Its about a 13 yr drive from here. Then we have to actually find her. My God What if....." Charlie said softly.

" Don't you dare..... We'll find her.... We have to." Dean assured her but the look on his face was he was thinking the same thing.


	2. My Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time describing the middle ages so please forgive me for any mistakes all you history buffs out there.

You wake from your dream with your head spinning... The bed you are laying on is hard and scratchy like a stone covered in hay. The room is gray, bare walls, and your first thought was you were in some kind of basement. As you set up the large door is pushed open and you look into the eyes of a young girl. She is dressed like a maid servant from the 1300's. She looked up at you and smile.

" Good Morn my lady." She says setting a large bowl onto a nearby table.

" Where am I?" you ask her. She looks at you strangely.

" You are Home my lady." She says 

" Home? Where exactly is home?" You ask.

" Are you ill?" She asks you.

" No.... Just tell me where are we?" You say annoyed. The servant looks at you with a hint of fear in her eyes.

" The (y/ln) Castle of course." She tells you. You sit back on the hard bed and try to think. No that cant be right. But everything is such a blur. The door opens again and in walks your closest friend Charlie Bradbury.

" Why are you not dressed?" She asks you.

"Charlie.... thank God." You say. Getting up and Hugging her.

" Who is this Charlie You speak of?" She asks you. You stare at her confused.

" Leave us." Charlie tells the servant.

" Yes miss Charlene." The maid says before hurrying out of the room.

" Charlene?" You mutter but your friend seems not to pay you any mind as she pulls a long red dress from a near by hook.

" We must get ready for the big day." She tells you. " I know that it is all set for you to Marry Lord Crowley but if we do not have the ball so that others may at least feel like they have a chance at your hand then we most surly will have a war on our hands yes?' She says turning to face you.

" Crowley...ugh Why must I marry him? Shouldn't I have a choice in whom I wish to betroth?" you sigh.

" What nonsense. You know that is not our ways..... Besides Lord Crowley is a very handsome man... and powerful. Why would you not want to marry him?" She asks you. You shrug. 

" I don't know... I just well I don't love him." You say.

" You will learn to love him." She insists.

" You sound like my mother." You say. 

" Your mother is a very wise woman... Besides ever since your father the kings passing it has been that our kingdom shall join with King Crowley's Kingdom.. We need a king (y/n) and it is up to you to give us one." She tells you.

" I know.... But wouldn't it be easier to find a proper husband for y mother? After all she is the Queen.." You say as she helps you out of your night dress. 

"Your mother feels it would be best just to combine our Kingdom with another.. And when the Good King asked for your hand she agreed." She reminds you. 

" I know I just wish..." You say.

" If you want a wish... catch a fairy... but for now it is what it is. Now hurry we have much todo today before the feast." 

After you had finished dressing the two of you hurried down stairs... You entered the thrown room of the castle in search of your mother. You stopped when you saw her tall... with short brown hair. Her dress swished along the floor and showed ever curve. Its gold color shimmered in the torch lit room.

"Those goes over there!" She was telling a man as he brought in a tall chair.

" excuse me my lady." a voice said behind you. You turn to find a tall, chestnut hair man with green/blue eyes. He smiled when he saw you, and your heart skipped a beat.

" Dean." You mumble as he stepped past you.

" You know that peasant?" Charlene asks.

" Yes.... I mean I think I do." You say.

"I must say he is very handsome... Not my type actually... but still very Handsome." she replied.

Dean turned back toward you as he passed you he whispered into your ear.

" Meet me at the stables." You look toward him, but he was gone.

" What did he say?" Charlene 

" Nothing.. Nothing at all." you tell her.

Dean stood in the stable brushing his black Arabian horse when you stepped inside.  
He looked up at you an smiled that amazing smile.

" You came." He said.   
" I shouldn't have." You say.  
" Then why did you?" He asked watching you as you pet his steed.  
" I was curious." You say. " What's her name?"   
" Baby." He tells you.  
" Really?" you reply   
" You sound surprised." He says  
" It is a rather odd name.... but then again it is your horse so call it what you wish.' You tease. He watches you from over the horses back. "

" So are you really going to marry the King Crowley?' He asks.

" I suppose I have no choice... Unless a better suitor should show at the ball tonight." You tell him with a sigh.

" I hear he is not a good king... treats his people poorly he does." He tells you. 

" That is none of my affair." you insist.

" It will be if you marry him." He tells you. The conversation is interrupted when an even taller man enters the stable. 

" My lady." He says. You give a small nod.

" My brother Samuel." He introduces you. " Samuel you know Princess (y/n) I'm sure." He says not taking his eyes off of you.

" I do. Dean. Bobby needs our help in a pressing matter." Samuel says.

" I am busy at the moment." He tells him.

" Its extremely important." Samuel insists.

" I am sorry my lady. Work calls." Dean tells you. You watch as he walks away.

" He is just a peasant." You say to baby as you stroke her nose. " So why can I not walk away from him?' you then hike up your dress slightly and head back to your castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you are all wondering how the search with the boys and others are going... I will show thier point of view AFTER I finish your point of view... Kind of a she said/ he said kind of thing. :) Hope you are enjoying the story so far

You sit in your room as servants busy them selves around you. Preparing you for the grand ball. The door opens and you glance up.

" Do I look alright Jody?" You ask. Your mother looks at you strangely.

" Since when do you address me by my name? " She asks sternly.

" Sorry Mother... I am not sure what has come over me." You say. Your mother smiles softly at you.

" You are just anxious, And you look beautiful my daughter." she assures you. 

" Mother... Must I marry King Crowley?" You ask with begging eyes. Your mother looks at you with her kind brown eyes. 

" Leave us." She tells the servants. They all give a small bow and then hurry out of the room.

" Y/n... I know you are anxious about all of this... And perhaps it is all very sudden, but King Crowley is what we all need.... he will take good care of you as well as our kingdom." She assures you.

" Yes... I'm sure he will... But mother I have heard people talk of the King and what they say are not very flattering... They say he is unkind to his people and unjust." You tell her.

" What people?" She asks slightly angered. You look away from her.

" People in the village." you say.

" Peasants? Y/n... How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from those kind of people?" She says. You get up and walk to your window to look at the village below.

"But why?" you ask sadly.

" They fill your head with misgivings. They have no idea what it takes to run a kingdom.... Many a time your father had to use a firm hand, I am sure that is what they mean there is a difference between a firm hand and being unkind." she assures you.

" Perhaps..." you say with a sigh. Suddenly horses come flying upto the castle. 

There were shouts as a royal carriage comes into view. Hearing the commotion your mother joins you at the window. 

" Oh my.... Something must be wrong." She says as she hurries to meet the guest. You watch as the Kings men dressed all in black helped the King from his carriage. He glanced up and saw you watching before they rushed him inside. Quickly you turned to go.

You hastily made your way to the main room of your castle and peered around the corner. 

" My Lordship... What happened?" Your mother was asking him.

" We were attacked... several of my men were killed." He said in a raspy voice. Fear shivered through your spine.

" Are you alright? " The queen asked. 

" Yes.. Although they did manage to still several of my jewels that I was bringing to you and the lovely Princess." He said.

" How dreadful... Thieves and murders here..." The Queen says.

" I agree... You see this is why we need to combine our kingdoms, to put a stop to these types of actions." He says.

" I agree." Your mother says. As if he knew you were watching you he turned in your direction. He was a very handsome man as every one says... His eyes a deep piercing brown that almost melt your knees... The slight growth of a beard giving the hint of ruggedness, and the firm jaw line showing his determines. Your mother turns to see you.

" y/n.... Do not just stand there come greet our guest properly." She scorns.

" It's alright my queen... I am sure the princess is just afraid... but as you can see my dear I am very much unharmed." Crowley says holding his hand out for you. Slowly you go to him and take his hand. The King kisses the back of your hand then smiles sweetly at you. 

"Nothing for you to worry about my dear... I assure you no harm will ever come to you. " He says. You smile nervously at him.. 

" Now if my men and I may freshen up from our ordeal before The great banquet." Crowley says.

" Of course." The queen said snapping her fingers... A servant came immediately.

" Show the king his room... Then get his men what ever they desire and see to the horses." She ordered. 

" Yes My Queen." The servant said with a bow. The king let go of your hand and followed the servant to his room. 

" Finish getting ready daughter." Your mother tells you before leaving you. Instead you rush out to the stables to make sure the horses are well taken care of. When you get there you find not Dean but a skinny looking man... He was much shorter and not as good looking as Dean but there is a kindness in his eyes.

" who are you?" You ask.

"The name is Garth my Princess. is there something I can help you with?" he asks.

" Where's Dean?" you ask.

" Dean? I am not sure your highness." He says but there is something in his voice that makes you believe he is lying. You are about to point this out when there is the sound of hooves beating against the ground. You turn to find Dean, Samuel, and two other men ride up. Dean sweeps off of Baby as the others dismount their horses. Dean passes the reigns to his brother and approaches you.

"Can you not stay away from me?" He teases. You straighten defensively.

" Where were you?" You ask.

" If you must know, fishing." He says.

" Fishing?" You ask

" Yes... you know catching fish to eat." He says grinning.

" Well you are needed to take care of King Crowley's horses." You insist. Dean and the others give a snicker.

" What is so funny?" You ask annoyed.

" Nothing your majesty... we will see that the Kings horses are well taken care of." Samuel says as he and the others leave. The older gentleman speaks something softly into Deans Ear. 

"Right away Bobby." Dean says. The man gives you a low nod then heads off.

" Was there something else I could do for you?" Dean asks

" What?" you ask shocked by the way he is speaking to you.

" Is there something else you need... my lady?" He asks.

" No carry on." you say turning to walk past him. As you do he grabs your elbow stopping you.

"Be hand me." you insist.

"Of course my lady.... but you may want to be careful where you step." he says. You look down to see a pile of horse manure in front of you. You look up at him and he smiles. Embarrassed you pull from him and change your path. outside the stable doors you stop to listen.

" Boy... I hope you know what you are doing." Bobby says.

"She doesn't belong with him , Bobby... She deserves better than that." Dean replied.

" Maybe so.. But it is not up to you to decide." The third man says.

" Well Cass the heart wants what the heart wants." Dean says. They head off and you can no longer hear them.. But Deans words follow you all the way back to the castle.


	4. The Dance

The Hall of the castle was set with tables and tables of food. From your room you could hear the voices of your guest as they talk loudly awaiting your arrival. Nervously you smooth out your dress and proceed own the long winding stair way. As your feet touched the last step trumpets sounded and everyone stopped what they were doing. 

"Princess y/n!" the servant called out. Everyone stood and cheered. You smiled sweetly and scanned the room look at many familiar and not so familiar faces. King Crowley approached you with a mischievous grin. He took your hand and kissed the back of it while bowing to you.

"My Lady." he says. An evil type of chill spun down your back and you forced your self to smile.

" My Lord." you say pulling your hand away. His smile faultered slightly and then soon returned. You were escorted to your seat next to your mother. The music began and you watched happily. After a few minutes the music slowed. King Crowley approached you once more.

"May I?" he asked holding out his hand. You sit there for a moment looking at him. 

" Go on." your mother encouraged. Obediently you rise to your feet and let him escort you to the center of the room. He takes you in your arms and begins to dance you around. You can feel people watching you as you move to the beat. Twirling you feel your self start to relax and a smile returns to your face. When the music ends your curtsy to the king and turn to find Dean standing behind you. 

" Princess may I?" He asks as the music begins again. With out waiting for you to answer he takes your hand in his. Slowly he spins you, but this dance seems different. He is holding your body close to his, so close you can feel his heart beat. People around you seem to join in on this dance and you are both surrounded by others. You can feel something deep inside your stomach, a flutter of excitement you had never felt before. He locked his green eyes onto yours, just starring deep, deep into your eyes, not saying anything, at least not with words. But there is something inside him, something sweet, something that also tells you he would d anything for you. The music stopped and the people scurried leaving the two of you standing in the middle of the room still wrapped in each others embrace. 

"Thank you for the dance Princess." Dean says finally. He lets go of you and walks away leaving you alone. 

" You are most welcome." you whisper. Charlene steps up next to you.

" You are playing with fire, with that one." She tells you. You recompose your self and stand tall.

" I no not of what you speak." You say, walking away. 

Soon it was time to eat, everyone takes to the table with you and your mother at the head. King Crowley is sitting next to you as everyone tares into the food as if it were their last meal. The conversation was joyful and you could feel your heart warming to the King, but every time you glance up you see the young Dean Winchester starring up at you. Your eyes meet across the long table he raises his mug and gestures at you with it. You smile kindly at him. His Brother leans in an says something to him and he gives him a small nod. Never taking his eyes off of yours. 

" May I have your attention please." The queen says and you turn your attention to your mother.

" We would like to thank all of you for coming to our celebration." There is an up roar of approval and the queen quickly calms every one.

" Yes, yes we are all having a wonderful time, how ever the true reason we have asked all of you here is, The honorable King Crowley has asked for my daughters hand it pleases me to tell you she has excepted." The room explodes in cheers again and you look at your mother shocked.

" Mother I never.." you start to say. But your attention is adverted by everyone coming up to congratulate you and the king who is beaming with pride. You glance back at Dean who is now glaring at you, there is hatred in his eyes, but yet you can also see sorrow. He gets up from the table and leaves followed by his brother and his friends. You fake a smile as your stomach feels sick. Someone takes your hand and you glance at the king. He is smiling widly at you. 

" When will we have the ceremony My lord?" A guest of crowleys asks.

"Soon I hope." He says his brown eyes staring at you. 

" If you'll excuse me my Lord." you say. He looks at you confused for a moment.

" Of Course.. My queen." He says finally, releasing your hand. 

You rise from the table and hurry to find Dean


	5. What's Done is Done

You ran toward the stable stopping in the doorway you glance around. There is no sound except for the pawing of horses hoofs. You turn to leave and step into Dean's brother Samuel.

" Your highness, May I be of assistance?" he asks. 

"I was looking for Dean." you say.

" Dean? I know not where he is." Samuel tells you. 

" Did I hear my name?" you turn to find Dean coming from the other direction. He looks at you as if waiting for you to say something.

"The princess was searching for you." Samuel says.

" Was she now." he says not taking his eyes off of you. "And what can I do for you, my lady?" he asks.

"Nothing." you say turning to leave. Dean grabs your wrist.

" You came to find me, to tell me you do not need me?" he replies with a laugh. A grin spreads across Samuel's face. You glare at him and he instantly bows his head and leaves. You jerk away from Dean.

" I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." you say softly.

" For?" He asks, but you know he knows what you are talking about.

"I.... I..." you mutter, turning to leave.

" Princess. Does thou love him?" Dean asks stopping you in your tracks. 

" Love does not exist." you say sadly.

"Love is all around you, you only have but to look." he says. 

" I must do what is expected of me." you say turning to face him for the first time. Dean reaches up and wipes a tear from your (e/c) eyes. 

" Why? Run away with me Princess." he says smiling at you. 

" If only I could." you whisper before walking away.

 

The wedding.

The King must have felt your need to leave, for he arranged for the wedding to take place the very next day. You felt your life drift from you as the hour grew near.

" Mother I cannot...I do not love him." You tell your mother.

" Enough of this. You will Marry The Lord Crowley, and you are going to be happy about it." she says angrily before leaving the room. You run your hand over your bridal dress, a grown of flowers placed upon your head. Your hands felt clammy, and you feel as though you will be sick. One of Crowley's men comes to escort you to the service and even though you beg them not to your feet continue to move. As you reach the out skirts of the castle You can see Your mother, Charlotte, and The king as well as others watching you and smiling. The sound of thundering horse hooves break the mood as everyone's eyes turn to see who it is. You stop and turn as Dean rides up on baby stopping next to you. He says nothing only holds his hand out, with out hesitation you take it and he pulls you up behind him.

" Giddy up!" he yells kicking the horse, you wrap your arms around him as Baby takes off at full speed kicking dust up as he goes.

" Get them!" King Crowley screams.. You look back but only for a moment before pressing your head against his back as a smile spreads across your face.

Dean urged the horse as fast as it could go, leading the men chasing him out of the village. He headed into the trees, out of the corner of his eye he saw them, his men hiding and waiting. The whistle of an arrow went past followed by the scream of a man. Dean said nothing, Did nothing but continue to ride and ride hard. His Princess holding on for dear life.


	6. I Need a Hero

Dean rode Baby as fast as she could go, not stopping till he was safely inside a hidden campsite miles from the village. As he slows you look around at the tents, nestled in the trees. Dean pulls his horse to a stop and Garth approaches you, he reaches out and you take his hand. You slide off of baby and Dean follows.

" Welcome your highness." Garth says with a small bow. You smile and give a nod, as Dean passes the reigns to him. You watch as Garth leads baby off.

" Where are we?" you ask.

"This is my real home. Where we do not have to live by the rules of Your king." he tells you.

"He's not my king." you tell him as you take in your surroundings. 

" I suppose not anymore." he says. A young woman approaches the two of you.

"Dean, you made it.... Where is Samuel?" she asked worried.

" I am sure he will be along shortly." he tells her. She looks as if she wants to argue with him but instead she gives a nod and walks away.

" Who was that?" you ask.

" That was Jessica, My brothers wife." he tells you. You watch the young woman make her way toward the lake. When you turn back to him he is staring off in the distance from which you had just came.

"Your brother, Samuel, he was one of the men fighting the King?" you ask. Dean nods but continues to look in through the forest of trees. 

" Maybe I should go look for them." he says.

"Would that be safe?" you ask. Before he can reply the calmness is broken with the sound of thundering hooves. Dean protectively pushed you behind him, as several women went for cover in the tents. Suddenly several horses came into view, Samuel leading the pack upon a dapple grey steed. Dean smiled at the sight of his brother. Samuel pulled up next to him, and slid off the horse.

" I see all went well?" Dean asked.

" Not completely." Samuel said..

" What?" Dean asked as several other horses came into view. Bobby was slumped over a horse holding his arm.

" Bobby!" Dean said rushing to his older friend.

"It's ok, it's not that bad." He moaned. Dean helped him off the horse and called for help. Garth and two other men came running, and quickly took him toward another tent.

" How are you my lady?" Castiel asked. You gave a small nod. 

" Thank you for all you have done." you tell him. He smiles brightly.

" My pleasure." he says turning to take care of the horses.

" Samuel!" you hear Jessica call out, She runs to her man and throws her self at him. He catches her, picks her up off her feet and spins her happily.Dean smiles, as you shyly look away. 

" Come y/n let me show you around." he says. The fat that he called you by your name instead of title excited you. He took you hand and you felt your heart skip a beat. He leads you around the camp, introducing you from person to person. Your feet glided with ease next to him laughing by his side. The two of you stopped next to a small river. 

" Do you like it her Princess?" he asks you finally.

" I love it." you tell him.

" Then stay with me, forever." he says. 

" I...." you say not able to finish your sentence.

"I love you y/n, I have for so long." he says.

"And I you." you admit.

" Do you trust me?' he asks.

" Yes." you say.

" Then stay with me." he says again as he pulls you in and kisses you.


	7. The Guys.

Dean pulled the Impala up infront of The sip and Go gas station in Sugar water Kentucky. He, Sam and Charlie had arrived just hours before meeting up with Bobby and Garth. Who now ( along with Jody) were busy hit the small town streets to see if anyone had seen y/n. Sammy had managed to trace the last place she had used her phone to this small station. Charlie sat in the back seat of the car, and started to get out along with the Winchesters.

" Just stay here." Dean ordered. She looked as if she was going to protest but the look on her face told her that it wasn't a good idea. Ever since Dean had gotten word about y/n missing, he couldn't stop thinking about all the old feelings he had for her. Sure it had been almost a year since the last time he had actually laid eyes on her, but the feelings had never faded. He can still see the beautiful smile, her ( y/ec) sparkling at some dumb joke he had told, the sun light shining off her (y/hc) every thing about her made him feel wonderful. But she had went her own way, and he never told her how he felt. Sammy was the only other one who knew, and he would tell Dean to call her, claiming that he knew she felt the same way about Dean. But Dean said if she had anykinds of feelings for him, she wouldn't have just up and left. 

" Maybe she just wants you to come get her." Sam had said. But Dean just shook his head and pushed his feelings down with all the others. Dean walked into the small gas station along with Sam, and approached the cashier. 

" Can I help you?" The young man asked.

" Yeah. We need to talk to you about a missing girl." Dean says flashing his fake FBI badge. 

" You seen her?" Dean asked showing the guy a picture of y/n.

" Uh yeah, she was in here the other day." he says.

" Was she alone?" Sam asks.

" I think so." he says nervously.

" Can you tell us about her?" Dean asks.

" Like?" he replies

" How was she acting." Dean says

"Well, now that you mention it, she seemed alittle nervous, anxious like." he says.

" Did she say anything?" Sam wondered.

" No just got a pop and snack and left." he tells them.

" You saw her leave." Dean stated.

" Well she ain't here is she?" the guys said sarcastically. Dean slammed his hand down onto the counter.

" Are you giving me shit?!" He snapped.

" No, No sir." The guy said 

The door opened sounding the small bell. Dean and Sam looked to see Charlie.

" I thought I told you to stay put." Dean growled.

" I, just thought you'd like to know that y/n's car is parked around back." Charlie says. 

" What?" Dean growls. He turns and reaches over the counter, grabbed the guy by the shirt and yanked him so that they were eye to eye.

" Now, let's go over this again, and don't leave anything out, got me?" he hissed. Sam and Charlie left the small station to go check out y/n's car.


	8. Some Day My Prince Will Come

You sit at the long wooden table as everyone sits down to eat. Laughter and chatter surrounds you as food is passed around. You lock eyes with Dean who is sitting across from you. He smiles at you before turning his focus to is brother next to him. Once the meal was done you help Jessica and the other women with the clean up down by the river.

"I believest that Dean likes you." Jessica says.

"I like him too." you admit shyly.

" You must to give up you kingdom and throne." she agrees. Your conversation is interrupted as Dean approaches.

"May I borrow The princess for a moment." he asks taking your hand and not really waiting for a reply. The two of you walk to a near by meadow, the tall grass and wild flowers reaching your knees.

"How does thoest do it?" Dean asks as he watches you bend to pick the yellow flowers.

"What pick flowers?" you ask 

"No, how does ye make even the simplest task look as beautiful as a sun rise?" he asks you. you feel your face redden a bit.

"Sir, you flatter me." you tell him. Dean wraps his arm around you. 

"I do believe we are to have a wonderful life together."Dean says.

"I know not what you speak of." you tease.

"Well, I shall explain it your highness. We shall be married and you shall have many of my children." he says.

"Many?" you ask amused.

"Well, just 6 or 7." he says. You laugh.

"Oh is that all?" you say amused.

"I suppose that can be negotiated." He says taking you in his arms.

'Say you'll Marry me y/n, You'll marry me, and stay here with me for ever." he says for the second time. Suddenly you hear a voice, like a whisper in your ear, you turn but find no one there.

"What's the matter?' he asks you.

" I thought I heard something." you tell him. Dean turns and looks around.

"No one is here but us." he says. But the look on your face tells him he could be wrong.

" Ok, let's go back to camp." he says smiling calmly as he takes you hand.

 

Reality

Dean Called Bobby, Garth and Jody and now they all stood outside the small gas station looking at you car.

"So what now?" Garth asks.

" I don't know, the moron inside said there wasn't anything around for miles, except for an old miners cave." Dean replies.

"Ok So let's go check out the cave." Bobby says.

"Maybe you two should go back to the motel and wait." Dean suggest to Jody and Charlie.

"What and miss all the fun?"Jody says.

"Look, If she's not there than she might show up at the motel, if no one is there how will we know?" Dean says hoping to sway them from not going with. Jody looks at Charlie.

" He kind of has a point." she says.

"Fine. But if we don't hear from one of you with in a reasonable time, were coming back after you." Charlie says. 

"Ok." Dean says. Charlie looks at him with a pout but she and Jody get in Bobby's truck and leave.

"So you think she's there?" Sam asks as the four men climb into the Impala.

"Yeah, I do and that thing that has her." He replied. It took almost no time to get to the mouth of the cave. Once there the mean gathered their weapons and headed towrd the opening. They took only a couple of steps inside when Dean froze. Something sparkled with the light of his flash light. 

"What is that?" Garth asked as Dean picked it up. Dean looked at it and his heart sank.

"She's here." he said handing the silver bracelet to Sam. Dean headed deeper into the cave not waiting for the others.

"Is that y/n's?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, Dean gave it to her about a year ago." Sam said shoving it into his pocket and going after his brother.

 

You

Days seemed to fly by, and before you knew it was your wedding day, again. But this time you felt as i it was where you needed to be, it had been a month since you had come to join the others who you know think of as your family. A month since Dean had rescued you from your wedding to the aweful King Crowley, and yet some how it seemed as if you had just arrived there. Jessica and the others fawned all over you, placing wild flowers in your hair and helping in anyway they can. You hear a simple madalyn playing and your heart begins to flutter. 

"y/n." you hear someone call to you.. Someone who sounded so familiar yet a stranger. You glance around the tent but no one else seemed to have heard the voice.

"Y/n..Wake up please." Some one says.

"I am awake." you reply.

"Well I hope so." Jessica says smiling. You smile back at her but she can see something wrong in your eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"I do not know. Do you ever feel like this is not where you belong?" you ask.

" What?" she asks watching you closely.

"I don't know, I just feel like...." you let your voice trail.

"You do not wish to Marry Dean?" she asks concerned.

"I do, I love Dean more than I can speak about. To Marry him is a Dream come true." you say

"Then I am unsure what you mean." she says 

"I don't know, sometimes I hear someone talking to me, calling to me." you try to explain.

"You hear spirits?" she asks backing away from you.

"Of course not." you say knowing that to say so would say you were mad. Sam walked into the tent and smiled.

"Ladies could I have a word with our bride to be?" he asks.They all smile and parade out.

" You look beautiful." he says smiling at you.

"Thank you." you reply.

"Dean asked me to give this to you." he says handing you a hand wove bracelet with a carved wooden heart on it.

"It's beautiful. But he already gave me one." you say looking down at your bare wrist.

"He did?" Sam asked confused.

" Um, I could have sworn." you say. You stand but become very tired and sway as your legs give out you feel Sams arms go around you.

"Are you ok?" he asks helping you sit.

"I have no idea what is wrong with me, I feel so weak." you say. 

"I know I'm not to see the bride till the wedding but I just can't." Dean says from the tents door way. When he sees you sitting and looking sickly he rushes to you.

"What happened?" he asked his brother.

"I'm not sure." Samuel says.

"y/n?" Dean says.

"The Jinn." you say as you remember the gas station.

"The what?" he asks you.

"You're not real." you insist.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks watching you.

"It touched me, and You're Not real, none of this is real." you insist 

"You are stressed, that's all. Once the wedding commences you'll be ok." he says touching your arm. You pull away.

"No... I can't marry you." you say. Dean turns to Samuel.

"Leave us." he says. Sam does so and Dean turns to you.

"Look, I am real. Do you not feel me?" he asks placing his hands on yours.

"I want to go home." you say puling away.

"You are home now." he says

"No, I don't belong here." you insist. 

"Fine, look. This Dean, he doesn't care for you, Like I do. He just let you up and leave, he didn't go after you. I did I came for you, I brought you here. That's what you wanted." he says.

"No, he.." you say getting up. 

"Stay with me, please." Dean says grabbing your hand

" But I'll die if I stay here. " you say.

"Not for a very long time, it has already been a month has it not?" he says gently.

"But My Dean... My real dean." you mutter.

"He's not coming for you." He insists. 

"He will, I know he will." you say.

Reality

Dean was about to give up hope, when he finally saw you. Tied by your wrist and barely alive. He ran to you wrapping his arms around you to try and hold you up.

"Garth, can you cut the rope?" he called. Garth pulled out his knife and began to saw away at it.

"y/n? Can you here me? were here hone." Dean whispered into your ear. There was a horrible scream and the monster came flying at them. But Sam was ready and sent the knife deep into its side. The beast stumbled back, surprised before falling to his death, Just as Garth cut through the rope. Dean Cradled you as you went limp in his arms. He knelt down so that you were both on the hard ground.

"Y/n... Wake up. Let me see those beautiful (y/ec) eyes." Dean said hopeful as he pushed your (y/hc) hair from your face.

"Is she ok?" Bobby asked as they all stood around watching you. Slowly your eyes fluttered open. When you saw Dean watching you worried you smiled. 

"I knew you'd come." you say 

"Sorry I'm late." he says. 

"That's ok," you say wrapping your tired arms around him and pulling his lips down to yours. Sammy and Garth shifted awkwardly 

"Uh we'll be in the car." Bobby said finally as the other two followed him out. You didn't care that they had seen, you were just happy that your Prince had finally come.


End file.
